Destined
by Delenatwins
Summary: Elena Gilbert had fallen for two vampire brothers; now that she finally chose who she wanted to be with, everything seemed perfect. Like she was living a dream. But will it last? Or will the past come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

_Destined_

By: Joyce & Bre

Chapter One

_I walked through a very thick crowd, with no real destination in mind. Soft music was heard in the background as I made my way to a familiar figure in the distance. As I reached him, he turned around to greet me with a smile. Stefan, wearing a tux that made him look dashing. _

_ He extended his hand to me and nodded towards the dance floor. I smiled slightly and took his hand, letting him gently guide me to the middle of the floor. We began to sway to the beat of the song. We, along with everyone else dancing, spun around the floor in lazy circles. _

_ The song suddenly changed in tempo and everything around us changed along with it. It was as if everyone was synchronized to the song... I looked back at Stefan and realized we had done the same. He gave me a small smile and I returned it. I leaned forward to give him a small kiss, but he put a finger up to my lips stopping me. I frowned. He only whispered, "I love you." _

_ I opened my mouth to speak but he spun me away from him before I could say anything. Instead of spinning me back to him, a strong hand had taken my own and was now spinning me in a different direction, away from Stefan. When I stopped spinning I was met by beautiful deep blue eyes. Damon. Looking behind me I found no sign of Stefan anywhere._

_ Swaying gently alongside Damon made me nervous. I guess I was blushing because he gave me a very knowing smile. Together, we spun once more and then he gently dipped me. One strong arm holding me by my waist. We stayed like that, just gazing at each other as everyone danced around us. He then brought me back up and ever so gently whispered in my ear, "I love you, Elena." _

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up in bed. That dream got me thinking about the last time I had talked to Stefan... He had told me to take a week to be apart from both the Salvatore brothers and get my head cleared. To decide who I really wanted to be with. Today would make a week since that conversation. Just thinking about the fact that I was only hours away from making either the best or worst decision in my life, made my stomach turn.

My phone began buzzing on my nightstand and I answered only to be greeted by a very eager and familiar voice.

"Elena Gilbert, why are you not at my house yet? We need to be preparing for the Founders Ball!"

"Sorry, Caroline. I...Over-slept. I'll be there soon." I tell her and start getting ready to leave. I grab two dresses and head to the door.

* * *

"What do you think? White dress? Or red dress?" I asked Caroline holding the short sleeved white dress in one hand, and the strapless red dress in the other.

"So our options are safe with white, daring with red?" She said with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look. "Are you okay? You seem distant. You are _never_ distant when we get ready for a party... What's on your mind?"

I exhaled. "Nothing... Just, thinking about everything that might change after tonight, if anything changes at all..."

"Is this about that Salvatore's?" Caroline asks.

I nod.

"You'll be fine." She says with a smile. "So... Which Salvatore _is_ it?"

I was spared answering that question by a knock on the door. It seemed like that was the million dollar question. Which Salvatore did I want to spend the rest of my life with?

* * *

"I'm going to go see if I can find Matt." Said Caroline. "Good luck." She gave me a small smile.

My stomach was in a knot. My hands were slightly shaking from the nerves. I looked around and saw a lot of people talking and dancing and enjoying themselves. My eyes searched the crowd and stopped at the door. There I saw the Salvatore brothers walking in and I caught my breath. Stefan was wearing an elegant tux that made him look very handsome and perfect... Damon wearing all black looked strong and gorgeous.

Damon was the first to spot me and gave me his sexy smile that he knew I loved. I felt myself blush, which only made Damon's smile widen. I turned to walk away from both the Salvatore's, knowing that they were both waiting for my answer. I stopped in front of a waiter handing out champagne and took one. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, and reluctantly turned around. It was Stefan, standing a little shyly with a smile on his face.

"Stefan…." Was all I could manage to say.

"You don't have to decide right now…" He told me with a nervous look. "Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand to me, without saying a word I took his hand and let him guide me to the crowd of swaying bodies.

We began to sway gently in rhythmic steps along with everyone else. And even though I knew it was wrong to feel like this, I couldn't help but feel like the once comforting arms now felt strange around me….

Guilt quickly came over me. I couldn't even look him in the eye. The eyes that were so filled with love and kindness.

My thoughts were interrupted by Stefan whispering something in my ear. "Whatever happens tonight…. Whoever you decide to be with…. Just know that I love you, and that won't change."

Afraid to speak I only nodded into Stefan's shoulder. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks but I took a deep breath and recovered myself.

The song came to an end and I was left staring into Stefan's eyes. My hands began to shake slightly…

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I just need some air."

He nodded, confusion in his eyes. I walked away from him and found a bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and took a couple deep breaths. I had chosen to wear the body hugging, strapless red dress that stopped halfway up my thigh. My hair was in loose curls down my back. I looked… Confident.

I took another deep breath. I had to go out there and face them sooner or later. _Am I making the right choice? _As soon as the thought came to me I knew the answer.

I walked out and searched the faces around me. "Hello princess." A voice behind me startled me.

I turned around to be greeted by deep blue eyes. "Damon, you scared me!" I said pushing him playfully and smiled.

"Scardy-cat." He said with an exaggerated eye roll, which quickly turned into a small smile.

After a few silent seconds went by I asked him shyly, "Would you like to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure." He replied holding his hand out for me to take.

I took it and felt myself blush. He placed a hand on my lower back and instantly felt butterflies. Being this close to him made me feel very nervous. My heart began to pound in my chest. I blushed even more realizing that he could hear my heart.

He smiled. He knew exactly what to do to make me nervous. The kinds of nerves that turned my legs to jelly and made my heart beat a thousand miles per second. We spun around and, unexpectedly, he dipped me with the slightest care. He treated me like I was a feather. Carefully he brought me back up, one of my hands was now on his chest and the other was still in his own. We had stopped moving. We were standing in the middle of couples dancing, our eyes locked on each other.

I looked down at his lips and leaned forward. The instant our lips met was like we were the only people in the room. I forgot about the party and the people who were still dancing around me and Damon.

His lips felt light and soft on mine, like he couldn't process what I had just done. I deepened the kiss, letting him know that this was what I wanted. This was my choice, and any doubt I had before was completely gone now… The second I did that was like the flame that was between us had grown and was consuming us both, igniting us in a fire filled with love.

I broke the kiss to breathe and saw Damon's eyes searching my face for the answer everyone was waiting for. I smiled and he let out a breath. His eyes showed how happy and lost for words he was. But I made the mistake of looking behind him…

There, turning to leave was Stefan…

I gasped and Damon gave me a confused look. He looked behind him and cursed under his breath.

_No! He must have seen me kiss Damon! NO! This is NOT how it was supposed to be! I had to talk to him. God, Elena! Why would you kiss Damon knowing Stefan was around! What must he be thinking? I have to talk to him._

I gave Damon an apologetic look and he gave me an understanding nod. "I should…" He started to say but I cut him off. "No. I will, I should have told him before…."

I started walking in the direction I saw Stefan leave in and was relieved when I found him sitting on the stairs.

I sat down next to him and tried to explain myself, "Stefan, I'm so sorry it wasn't supposed to happen like…" But he cut me off before I could finish.

Without looking at me he said, "Don't apologize, Elena. I was the one who told you you had to choose, and you chose. I get it."

He turned to look at me then, his face was neutral but his eyes showed how hurt he really was. And even then his voice was gentle and I did not pick up any anger in them.

"All I want is for you to be happy… Even if it's not with me." He said trying to give me a reassuring smile. I hugged him tightly and he returned the hug.

"Thank you." I said, not knowing what else I could say to him right now.

"And if Damon hurts you I'll kill him myself." He said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to go say bye to Damon…. I'm going to miss you." He said.

"What do you mean? Are you leaving town?" I asked confused.

"Yeah… I had planned to take you with me to get away for a while…" He looked away.

"Stefan…" I said feeling terrible.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He said with a small smile.

"Promise me you'll come back to visit me?" I told him while I hugged him one last time.

"Promise." He answered. With that he stood up and went back inside to find Damon.

I stayed there a little while longer. Looking up at the stars and thinking about how my life with Damon would be, a small smile formed on my face.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

"Hello, Brother." I greeted Damon when I found him by the bar.

"Stefan, listen..." He began but I cut him off.

"No need for that. I talked to Elena…. I'm happy for you brother… You got the girl." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." He said sounding grateful.

I nodded. "I'm also saying goodbye." I said.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

" Yeah, I needed to get away. I only put it off till today for obvious reasons… I'll be gone before you get back to the boarding house though…"

He looked shocked and lost for words. "Goodbye Damon."

"I'll see you around, brother." He said, extending his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and turned to leave. But before I left I looked at Damon and said, "Take care of her for me." Then walked away, leaving behind my brother and the girl I loved… This would be a new beginning for me.

~J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning feeling absolutely giddy. Damon had told me that he had a surprise date planned for us at the boarding house this evening. I have no idea what he's planning to do but whatever it is, I know it will be absolutely fantastic.

I got out of bed and went through my normal morning routine before calling Caroline to ask her if she'd like to go dress shopping with me for tonight.

I dial her number and she picks up on the second ring:

"Hey, Care. I need some help to find a dress for my date tonight with Damon. Do you think you could give me a hand?" I ask.

"Sure, Elena! I'd be glad to!" Caroline cheered. "But what happened to Stefan? You never did tell me what happened to him after the ball."

"Stefan left town for a little while after I told him who I chose. He said he needed a break. But he promised me he'd be back to visit."

"Ah. Ok. Well, we should probably get going if we want to find the perfect dress for your first date with Damon."

"Ok. Meet me at the mall in 20." I said before I hung up and headed out to my car and took off towards the mall.

* * *

As soon as I arrived at the mall, Caroline had just pulled up. She ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you called me to help you find a dress for your date! It has to be perfect!" Caroline squealed.

"No problem, Care. Now let's go inside and begin our search for my perfect dress before tonight." I pull away from her and start to head inside the mall and to Macy's. Once inside, I spot the most amazing light blue high-low dress. It has a low neckline with silver beading around it and a silver belt that will help to accent my figure.

"Care, check out that dress." I say as I point to it so that Caroline can see.

"OMG, Elena! It looks amazing!"

"I am totally trying it on!" I cheered as I walked over and took it off the rack. It was the only one left and it was in my size. Just my luck.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Caroline said as she started dragging me toward the fitting room.

She pushed me into an empty room and I immediately changed into the dress and walked out to see Caroline's opinion of it. I cleared my throat to get her attention and when she turned to look at me, she gasped.

"When Damon sees you in that dress, he's gonna start drooling." She said.

I blushed. "It really looks that good?"

"Elena, you look like a goddess. Damon is going to love it." Caroline complimented.

"Then I am definitely getting this dress." I went back into the fitting room and changed back into my other clothes and Caroline and I went to check out.

* * *

It was two hours before I had to get ready for the date and I was really nervous. I decided to jump in the shower to calm my nerves. Thirty minutes later, I got out and blow-dried my hair and left it so that it looked wavy. Then I got changed into my dress and put on my make-up. I decided on a smoky black eye shadow that would make my eyes pop and a light pink lip gloss. I slipped on my silver heels and looked myself over in the mirror again. When I decided that I looked good enough, I stepped out of the bathroom and checked the time. Damon had said to come over at 7:00 and it was 6:30 now which gave me enough time to get to the boarding house without being late. So, I went downstairs quietly so that I didn't bother Jeremy, grabbed my keys, and slipped out the front door to my car and took off towards the boarding house.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

After everything is laid out, candles lit, and rose petals covering the floor; I check the clock and noticed that Elena would be here any minute. As if she knew that I was thinking about her, I heard her pull up in front of the house and get out of the car. I went to the front door and opened it before she could knock and my jaw dropped. She looked absolutely ravishing. I tried to speak but couldn't seem to find any words. She had actually managed to render me speechless.

She smiled. "Hello Damon."

I smiled back. "Hello kitten," I moved out of the way so she could walk in, "Care to come inside?"

She smiled and stepped inside and I heard her gasp. "Damon… I…. This looks amazing." She started to look around and headed toward the dining room. "When did you decide to do this?"

I shrugged. "I've always wanted to spoil you like this. This seemed like the perfect time to do it." I smiled and walked over to her.

"Well, I really appreciate it. It looks amazing."

I smiled. "You hungry? I made some of my favorite Italian pasta and dessert. I also have my favorite wine." I said to her as I pulled out her chair for her to sit.

"It sounds great. I can't wait to try it all." She sat down and pushed her chair in while I went to fetch the Pasta alla carbonara and the Barbaresco Asili from the kitchen.

* * *

The night went off without a hitch. The food and wine was amazing. We talked and laughed all through dinner. I know that I was enjoying being able to be like this with Elena, knowing that she is finally mine to love. It all felt so surreal. I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

After everything was cleaned up, we decided to go watch a movie in the living room. Elena was lying down, her head in my lap and me stroking her hair and paying absolutely no attention to the video on the screen. I had no reason to watch it when I had this beautiful girl here with me.

"You are so beautiful Elena." I just couldn't stop looking at her. She was so mesmerizing.

She tilted her head to look into my eyes. "I love you, Damon."

I leaned down and brushed my lips with hers and sparks ignited. I'll never get used to being able kiss Elena. She was my drug that I was eternally addicted to. The kiss became even more passionate and I lifted her up in my arms and sped up to my room without breaking the kiss. I never wanted to stop kissing her now that she's mine. We continued to kiss until the passion won over and I decided to show her just how much I really loved her.

~B


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

One Month Later

Elena's P.O.V

I woke up to the feather light touch of someone tracing lazy circles on my arm. I smiled and turned my body over to face the person who had been tracing the circles on me. His eyes were still closed so I decide to wake him up. Slowly, I climbed on top of him and gently planted a kiss on his perfect lips, leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth to his cheek and stopping at his neck. I felt him smile as his hand went up to stroke my hair. I sat up straight up to look down at him with a smile on her face. His beautiful blue eyes, filled with love and awe, had already been watching her. He gave her a smile which was innocent yet filled with mischief at the same time...

She felt air rush all around her, suddenly, Damon was now on top of her; holding her captive with his body. She let out a little laugh as he bent down to kiss her slowly.

"Good morning princess." He said when he finally let me breath.

"Morning." I said with a huge smile on my face.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes just staring at each other in complete silence. Damon wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I broke the kiss and with a playful smile I said, "We are going to have to leave this bed eventually Damon."

"But why?" He groaned. "I have everything I need, right here." He grinned. I blushed but he kissed me before I could say anything.

"Let's just stay in bed all day." He suggested playfully.

"As tempting as that sounds... I promised Caroline I would help her set up for her moms surprise party." I explained.

"Nooo!" He said wrapping his arms around me. "Tell her you can't!"

I laughed. "She would kill me!"

"I'll protect you." He said in a teasing tone.

I kissed him again. "I know... But not even You can stand up to Caroline if I cancel on her."

He groaned again. "I hate it when you're right."

"You love it!" I mocked him.

He kissed me slowly. When we broke the kiss he was pouting. Reluctantly I untangled myself from his arms and began to get ready to leave. I felt Damon flash out of the room.

* * *

Minutes later when I was ready I went down the stairs and found Damon in the kitchen with coffee and strawberry pancakes ready.

"Can't leave without breakfast." He told me.

"Mmmm, my favorite!" I said.

We ate together until I looked at the time, 11:05, I was already late.

"I have to go, I'm late." I kissed him one last time, I can Never have too many kisses from Damon.

* * *

Minutes later...

My phone rang, it was Caroline.

"Hey!" I said.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago!"

"I know, I'm sorry I'm almost there."

"Please hurry!" She said, sounding a little stressed out.

"I will."

I put my phone down and when I looked back up a female figure was standing a few feet away from my car. Slammed my foot on the brake but I couldn't avoid her. My car had flipped and I was now upside down. Broken glass raining down on me. Pained stabbed at my head. I touched it and found blood on my fingers. My vision blurred. I tried to get out of the car but my seat belt wouldn't budge.

I looked back to see who I had hit. There was no sign of the body anywhere. Then I saw black heels coming towards me, walking very slowly.

I tried with all my strength to get out of the car. But the darkness was surrounding me. Making me dizzy and putting spots in my line of vision.

I looked back and saw whoever was coming towards me stop right I front of me. I couldn't see anything but her shoes. Then everything went black.

* * *

One hour later

Damons P.O.V.

My phone rang and I answered it to a very annoyed barbie.

"Damon where is Elena?! She was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

I frowned and answered very confused, "What do you mean?" I checked the clock, 12:00. "She left an hour ago. Shes not with you?"

"If she was, would I be talking to you." She snapped. "Look, if she would rather be with you, fine. But tell her to tell me in advance!"

"She's not with me." I snapped back.

Something wasn't right. Elena must be in danger... "I'll call you back." I said and hung up before she could say anything else.

* * *

I rushed out the door and followed Elenas' scent at vampire speed. I stopped at the sight of Elenas wrecked car. I approached it, my heart pounding with fear that she was hurt. How long had she been like this?

He smelled blood. His heart sank when he found no sight of her...

~J


End file.
